eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
55 Victoria Road
Number 55 "Pytchley" is a house along Victoria Road, Walford. The house backs onto Albert Square, Walford. The house is currently owned by Phil Mitchell. It wasn't until 1989 that a family was featured as living here in the series. History No 55 Victoria Road was built in about 1890 as Walford expanded as did the rest of suburban London. 1985-1989 From the show's inception it was never shown who was living here until June 1989, when it was mentioned that an old woman owned it, but had died, and had left the house to her grandaughter, Julie Cooper. 1989-present In June 1989 the Karim family (who had just bought First Til Last newsagents on Bridge Street) bought the house from Julie Cooper. They moved in and lived there until June 1990, when they moved to Bristol. At some point between 2015-2016 the attic was renovated into a pair of extra bedrooms. Currently the house has 5 Bedrooms; Phil & Sharon's Room, Louise's room, Michelle's room (Now Empty), Dennis' room and a spare room Current Residents *Phil Mitchell *Louise Mitchell *Sharon Mitchell *Dennis Rickman Jnr Past Residents * Roxy Mitchell * Amy Mitchell * Ronnie Mitchell * Tina Carter * Shirley Carter * Heather Trott * George Trott * Ashraf Karim * Sufia Karim * Sohail Karim * Shireen Karim * Mark Fowler * Vicki Fowler * Ruth Fowler * Shelley Lewis * Rachael * Dan Ferreira * Ash Ferreira * Ronny Ferreira * Kareena Ferreira * Abi Branning * Michelle Fowler *Sharon Mitchell Gallery Exterior 55 Victoria Road - For Sale through Newton and Ash Estate Agents (30 May 1989).png|55 Victoria Road - For Sale through Newton and Ash Estate Agents (30 May 1989) 55 Victoria Road old.jpg|55 Victoria Road old Easties_55_vicky_road.png|55 Victoria Road, as seen from Albert Square which it backs onto. Phil's Door.jpg|55 Victoria Road door 55 Victoria Road Front.jpg|55 Victoria Road front exterior 55 Victoira Road 2.jpg|Outside 55 Victoria Road Back.jpg|55 Victoria Road back exterior 55 Victoria Road.png|thumb|55 Victoria Road (2014) 55 Victoria Road at night.jpg|55 Victoria Road at night (2015) 55 Victoria Road (2015).jpg|55 Victoria Road (2015) 55 Victoria Road 2 (2015).jpg|55 Victoria Road (2015) Exterior 55 Victoria Road (2015).jpg|Exterior 55 Victoria Road (2015) 55 Victoria Road (5 April 2016).jpg|55 Victoria Road (5 April 2016) 55_Victoria_Road_2_(7_May_2019).jpg|55 Victoria Road (7 May 2019) Interior Downstairs Phil's Kitchen.jpg|Phil's Kitchen (2014) Phil's Living Room.jpg|Phil's Living Room (2014) 55 Victoria Road hall.jpg|Hallway (2015) 55 Victoria Road stairs.jpg|Stairs (2015) 55 Victoria Road stairs 2.jpg|Stairs (2015) Phil's Living Room (2015).jpg|Phil's Living Room (2015) 55 Victoria Road Washing Machine (27 August 2018).jpg|55 Victoria Road Washing Machine (27 August 2018) Interior Upstairs Phil and Sharon's Room.jpg|Phil and Sharon's Room 55 Victoria Road Bathroom (2015).jpg|Bathroom (2015) 55 Victoria Road Bedroom that Peggy stayed in (27 May 2016).jpg|Bedroom that Peggy stayed in (27 May 2016) 47B Albert Square Bathroom (19 December 2016).jpg|Bathroom (19 December 2016) Letters 55 Victoria Road Letter.jpg|55 Victoria Road Letter Sharron Letter from Mum.jpg|Sharon Letter from Mum 55 Victoria Road Letter 2.jpg|Close-up 55 Victoria Road DNA Results.jpg|Sharon's DNA Results 55 Victoria Road DNA Results 2.jpg|Sharon's DNA Results 55 Victoria Road Roxy Mitchell Letter (1 August 2016).jpg|Roxy Mitchell Letter (1 August 2016) Category:Victoria Road Buildings Category:Places in Walford Category:Walford Category:Residential Buildings